The Lord of Lion
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Axel is the son of the Lord of the protecting and well-looked upon alliance called L.I.O.N. and must soon take the leadership of leading the people safely in life in the city of Priide Ardhi, but can he after a traumatic death? Based off The Lion King.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey everyone! Here's a story I've thought up and based it around the story of The Lion King, my favorite movie, and I decided to twist it around and make it into this! I want everyone's opinion on it and if you all want more then please let me know! Otherwise I might not continue this. But still, leave me feedback, thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This era of time was full of pride, wealth and grace. The city of Priide Ardhi was a lively and healthy fortress of humble people who lived everyday to it's absolute fullest. Not only were the people happy, but the people _in charge _of those people were also happy as well. The leaders of the city went by The Kings of L.I.O.N., an alliance that thought only of the welfare of the citizens of their city. They were the best rulers anyone could ask for. They supplied the richest and tastiest foods from their flourishing fields, gave the people of Priide Ardhi the cleanest water from their wells, and protected them from the outsiders of their fortress, the evildoers who went by the name H.Y.E.N.A.

As often as the city was happy and prospering, H.Y.E.N.A. would frequently make attacks to the townsfolk, attacking their children and stealing their treasures. H.Y.E.N.A. was most well known for trying to dig their way into the leaders of the city, bring an end to them and overtake the city themselves. Sometimes they'd come close to winning, and some other times...they'd get away with cherished stolen goods.

These years were about survival, and everyone these days owned weapons of all kinds, machinery of all types and all sorts of people who were ideal weapons in themselves.

H.Y.E.N.A. plotted everyday a way to overtake the thrones of Priide Ardhi and destroy that which was such a beautiful nation and rule it themselves in knowing their frightening power would make people worship them in fear.

And on that grateful day which was given to the people of Priide Ardhi did H.Y.E.N.A. attack once more, however not to the citizens themselves.

"6082! We've got members of H.Y.E.N.A. swarming The Rock!"

Bodyguards (who were a part of L.I.O.N.) who protected the leaders of the city were everywhere outside an enormous skyscraper that hid itself away high in the clouds: the building was called The Rock. L.I.O.N.'s bodyguards were stealthy guards and all of them were clothed in thick armor, all of them holding large sniper guns.

"I'm on the east side of The Rock, and H.Y.E.N.A. is everywhere!" called back a bodyguard into his secret microphone attached to his ear. "We can't let them get near the highnesses- her majesty is giving birth right now!"

It was true in fact that the queen of the Priide Ardhi was having a baby, a son who would be taking the lead of L.I.O.N. and in protecting Priide Ardhi. The king was a brave man, majestic and wise, a man who had been leading this city through thick and thin and protecting them from the dangers of H.Y.E.N.A. His name was Xemnas.

Xemnas stood at one of the topmost floors of The Rock, gazing down through the glass window where he saw a mass of people at the doorways. They were holding a long metal pillar which they were hammering against the doors. Other members of H.Y.E.N.A. were throwing grenades in higher windows where the glass would explode and a small fire would start. L.I.O.N. was gathering it's guards where they were all lining up at the doors, guns ready for fire whenever they would break the doors.

Xemnas sighed and crossed his arms, closed his eyes momentarily but then quickly opened them again when a man barged into the room. Xemnas turned around and noticed it was a handsome young man with rosy pink hair, dressed in a suit with a tie that was loose and not fully tied.

"Sir, H.Y.E.N.A. is in The Rock!" said the man. "Apparently the followers of H.Y.E.N.A. who're at the front doors were just a distraction so these few men could sneak in."

Xemnas frowned. "I want at least twenty guards at my wife's bedroom door, right now. They're after my son and her so the line of L.I.O.N. won't be continued."

"Y-Yes sir!" said the male as he rushed back out of the room. Xemnas returned to the window but right as he returned to it he was greeted by a helicopter which had at least fifteen members of H.Y.E.N.A. inside of it. Xemnas's eyes grew wider as he caught sight of one of the men holding a grenade, the pin in it's teeth.

Xemnas dived away from the window and ran as swiftly as he could to the opposite side of the room in which a control panel was revealed to type in a password in order to open a small metal door. Xemnas, expertly fast, typed in a four letter word and the door opened up and inside Xemnas pulled out an enormous bazooka. Before the man from H.Y.E.N.A. could even think of which direction to throw the grenade in, Xemnas pulled the trigger on the bazooka and a torpedo shot straight out from the barrel and straight towards the helicopter.

Glass shattered and a huge explosion took place in the sky by Xemnas's office, destroying the helicopter instantaneously in which in dropped to the ground in flames. Xemnas's silver strands blew in the breeze that came from the explosion and he securely placed the bazooka back in it's protective hideaway panel, retyped the security code to lock it and rushed out of his office the next moment.

Bodyguards of L.I.O.N. were darting down all hallways, trying to locate the secret intruders who had managed to get inside the huge building while nearly all the other members of H.Y.E.N.A. distracted the guards at the front doors. Xemnas quickly made his way to the room where his wife was, a sterile room that was totally white.

As he closed the door, Xemnas caught sight of four nurses around a heavily pregnant woman laying on a surgical table. She looked completely calm even though she was in labor, however she was shaking.

"X-Xemnas," she muttered upon catching sight of her husband.

"Aqua," Xemnas breathed, hurrying over to his wife and taking her hand.

The beautiful blue-haired woman smiled up at Xemnas and squeezed his large hand tightly. "The...doctor says...that our son is almost here..."

"Are the drugs working?" Xemnas asked.

"Y-Yes," Aqua replied with a smile. "The contractions don't hurt at all. I can't feel anything, Xemnas..."

Xemnas smiled. "These drugs are the best I can get. I'll bet you wouldn't even feel your leg getting sawn off if that be the case."

Aqua smiled and laughed gently, "I wish I could feel the warmth of your hand...but at least I know you're here with me."

Xemnas's dark lips curled up ever so slightly before he frowned again. "Where _is _the doctor?"

"He said he was coming right back," responded Aqua. "Xemnas? Please tell me our son is going to be okay... H.Y.E.N.A. won't get in here, right?"

"I promise both you and our son will be safe," Xemnas nodded, giving Aqua's hand a reassuring squeeze even though she could not feel it.

That was when the door to the room opened and in stepped a man wearing a long white coat and Xemnas new immediately it was the doctor. There was no need for the guards outside to check him for the tattoo in which every member of H.Y.E.N.A. had on their arm; this man was a well known doctor who worked only for Xemnas.

"Well, well, miss, are you ready to see your son?" smiled the doctor.

Aqua's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Y-Yes, I am... Please let me see him."

Xemnas stepped back, allowing the doctor to do his specialized work. Xemnas stepped over to the door leading into the room, and by the door was another control panel, just like every other door in the entire building. He tapped a few buttons and it enabled a small piece of the wall to turn invisible as if Xemnas was looking through a window and he could gaze right out into the hallway. Just as he ordered, more than twenty guards were standing by the door leading to that room, holding guns and focusing on the hallways before them.

"Here we are," smiled the doctor as he sat down in front of Aqua to get into position for delivering her son. "Heh heh, this is just my kind of work..."

Suddenly, all of the nurses standing around let out shrieks of terror as the doctor reached inside his coat to pull out a gun. Xemnas spun around and stared at the doctor, pointing his gun straight at Aqua whose eyes were wide with terror.

As fast as Xemnas could run, he had not made it to the doctor in time before the gun had gone off...however, Aqua did not scream. Xemnas tackled the doctor to the floor and was alarmed to see his appearance changing to that of a member of H.Y.E.N.A. who was cackling maniacally. Xemnas, blinded by rage, grabbed the gun that the member had been using and shoved it into the imposter's mouth, pulling the trigger once, twice, three times and then until all the bullets had been emptied and the back of the man's head had been blown off.

Xemnas quickly stood to his feet and looked back at Aqua and his heart split in half at once. There was blood splattered all over the floor, and all around Aqua's waist, where for sure the baby would be injured.

"Xemnas?" breathed Aqua. "He didn't shoot me...I didn't feel it. Everything fi-" Blood spurted up from Aqua's mouth and splashed over her chest and she fell back against the table panting heavily.

"AQUA!" Xemnas cried, rushing to her side and holding her hand. "No! No, please, this can't be happening...not now...not after all this time. Damnit!"

"Xemnas..." Aqua spoke, looking up at her husband. "Please tell me something..."

There were tears in Xemnas's eyes and they swam quickly down his face, his hand wrapped tightly around Aqua's and holding it up to his face. "What...?"

"What is the password in order to get into your main office and that bazooka of yours?"

Xemnas looked a little confused; why would she be asking that? "Th-The password was...was axel..."

Aqua smiled and closed her eyes, "That is our son's name, Xemnas... Axel... Long may he live...in our hearts..." Aqua's smile faded and her hand dropped lose from Xemnas's hand. Xemnas's orange eyes were very wide, but then they narrowed and he stood up fully straight. Pulling back his sleeve, he pressed a few buttons on a special watch on his wrist.

"This is detective Major Marluxia speaking!"

"Marluxia," spoke Xemnas unexpectedly calmly. "Notify every single guard in L.I.O.N. and...and tell them to release the Nova on these putrid dogs who call themselves an alliance..."

"The...Nova sir? We're only supposed to use that in dire need-"

"I SAID NOW!" roared Xemnas into the watch. He disconnected it instantly after shouting that, knowing his order had been done. Xemnas looked at the nurses who were all in tears at the loss of their queen and in which the line of L.I.O.N. had been broken and he politely asked them to leave. They did, one by one.

Xemnas got slowly onto his hands and knees by Aqua's side and held her hand, more tears swimming down his cheeks. He had not expected this to happen...not to his wife, and not to his unborn son. The technology that H.Y.E.N.A. had obtained over years of time to copy someone else's appearance and use it for evil was quite a mastermind plan...but Xemnas doubted they'd ever win this far in killing both Xemnas's wife _and_son.

After Xemnas had knelt for a few more moments, he went to go and stand but halted when he heard something he thought he'd never hear. The shrill sound of an infant screaming and crying.

Xemnas whirled around and to his utter shock saw that his son was _still_alive and had managed to push through and stay alive. He was covered in blood and fluids and was nearly all the way out of Aqua. Xemnas, hurrying as fast as possible, grabbed some surgical gloves and pulled them on and managed to actually deliver his own son out of the dead body of his wife.

Xemnas had successfully pulled his son out of Aqua's body, still in total disbelief that his son was still alive after Aqua had been shot in such a crucial place. Xemnas shook his head and closed his eyes as he stood up, holding his son in his arms after he cleaned him off. A smile crept onto his lips and he chuckled.

"You're a lucky one, alright," he said as he admired the patch of flaming red hair on the baby's head. "You'll be one legendary leader of L.I.O.N., I can tell." Xemnas's eyes connected with that of his son's emerald green eyes.

"Welcome to the pride...Axel..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello everyone! Here's a new chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"I've been keeping a journal ever since that day our Queen was murdered. She was only twenty-eight. Young...<em>beautiful<em> woman. No one was more immaculate than Aqua. And ever since that day H.Y.E.N.A. attacked The Rock, our technology and weaponry has upgraded ten fold. Priide Ardhi has been booming with new life, and overall enjoying life. Not only that, but yesterday was our young prince's 15th birthday. He sure is turning out to be a fine young lad, I'd say. His father is most definitely proud..."

As a wrinkled hand closed a book made of leather, and a ballpoint pen was placed away, an elderly man slowly rose from his chair from behind a large oak desk. He moved slowly over to the enormous window behind him - every single floor in The Rock had a room just like this - and he gazed out into the city of Priide Ardhi below. People were rushing up and down the streets, and hand-made vehicles of all sizes snorted their engines as they pushed along.

"Master Ansem!" came a very loud voice.

Turning slowly around, the elderly man with golden hair glanced at the double doors that were shut tightly leading into his office. He knew who that voice belonged to; no one had a louder voice in the entire kingdom. As the doors burst open, a flash of red entered the room swiftly and Ansem smiled.

"Yes, Prince Axel?"

Axel was very tall for his age of fifteen and was a rather lanky young boy with a head full of flaming red hair. It was very spiky and came only to about his shoulders. His eyes were a sharp emerald green and there was an eager look on his face.

"Master Ansem, do you know where dad is?" Axel asked.

Chuckling, Ansem nodded his head, "Yes, my lad, and he only just left moments ago. Your father is heading towards our weaponry incorporation, a little ways down the street."

"Got'cha!" Axel swiftly turned on his heel to begin to exit, but Ansem called back out to him.

"Let Marluxia go with you."

"Aww man!" Axel groaned, glancing back at Ansem. "Do I really need to have Marluxia with me? I'm fifteen ya know..."

Chuckling again, Ansem only nodded his head, "Yes, my prince, but you are far too valuable for your own good. It is best for someone like Major Marluxia to accompany you upon your day-to-day activities."

Axel wanted to groan again, but he didn't. He merely sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah yeah..." Smiling widely, Ansem could only chuckle in delight at Axel's naivety, remembering that Xemnas was exactly the same way when he was a young prince.

Pulling up his sleeve on his arm, Ansem clicked a small button on the large watch around his wrist, "Master Ansem calling Major Marluxia."

_"Major Marluxia listening, sir!"_

"Good afternoon, my lad. You are needed to escort our young Prince Axel to the Weaponry Incorporation down the street from The Rock. It is of utmost importance." Ansem glanced over to Axel, noticing he was playing with an expensive looking globe contraption sitting on a table with a blasé look in his eyes.

_"Right away, sir. Major Marluxia out."_

Turning off the watch, Ansem smiled again as Axel nearly made the globe fall off it's surface before he caught it and placed it securely back on it's resting place.

"So why do you wish to see your father?" Ansem asked.

"He said he was going to spend time with me today," Axel said. "He promised he would! He said he was gonna show me around town and stuff... But he abandoned me again. He went to go and check up on some stupid war gun..."

"Now now, my lad, these guns are anything but stupid," Ansem said with a light-hearted tone. "They have been your family's life work since many generations ago. The feud between L.I.O.N. and H.Y.E.N.A. has been going on for nearly one hundred years, and your father couldn't find anything more important than protecting the city of Priide Ardhi and stopping H.Y.E.N.A. completely."

Axel looked bored again as he stuffed his hands in his coat pocket and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Perhaps one day," Ansem went on, "you'll feel the same way as well."

Rolling his eyes, Axel whispered to himself, "Yeah right..."

The doors opened that very next moment and in stepped a very well-dressed young man with pink hair. He smiled politely to the two males in the room, "Good afternoon, Master Ansem. And good afternoon to you, young sir."

"I'm not young anymore!" barked Axel to Marluxia. "I'm a man now!"

Ansem and Marluxia chuckled together and watched as Marluxia escorted Axel out of Ansem's office. Once the two were gone from the building, Ansem patrolled as the two of them strolled down the street outside.

"Heh heh, what a frisky little cat he is..."

* * *

><p>Marluxia was a speed walker, so Axel had quite a lot of trouble having to keep up with him. Another thing Marluxia did that Axel did not like, was whenever Marluxia would speed walk very quickly, sometimes he would suddenly stop and notice something that Axel found really annoying. Already today, Marluxia had stopped by a flower shop to admire the lilies they had presented in their windows. Axel couldn't wrap his head around the idea of a guy being so in love with flowers. And then Marluxia had to stop in a pharmacy shop, where he said he needed to speak with the "handsome" and "dashing" owner. Axel was forced to go inside and witness something incredibly embarrassing: Marluxia flirting with the male owner. Vexen was the pharmacist, a blonde-haired man with age in his face and a frequent annoyed expression from how often Marluxia visited him. And then finally, after forever of waiting on Marluxia, they had arrived at the Weaponry Incorporation.<p>

The Weaponry Corp. was a large building that looked almost dilapidated and Axel wondered why. He kept it hidden for now for he wanted to ask his father this question and not delay meeting up with him any longer from something that Marluxia might do or say.

Staying close to the pink-haired male, Axel watched as Marluxia approached what appeared to be a door, however it had long planks of wooden boarded in front of it, rusted nails sticking out in many directions. This couldn't be the Weaponry House...

But as Axel watched closer he noticed that Marluxia had pressed his index finger against one section of the wooden building. There was a quiet beeping and then Axel saw a bit of steam emit from around this one certain board of wood. Then the plank suddenly swung forward to reveal a back panel, which was made completely of steel. It had a keyboard on it, some kind of laser sensor that immediately focused on Marluxia's face, and what appeared to be a microphone. This didn't really surprise Axel whatsoever now that he saw this kind of technology before him, his green eyes moving away from the seemingly deserted building as Marluxia typed in a pass code. And as the plank of wood moved back into it's disguise against the building, more planks of wood seemed to push aside to create an open arched door that lead straight into the building.

Marluxia elegantly walked inside and Axel strolled behind. Looking around lazily, Axel noted that the inside of the building looked completely different than the outside. It's interior was made of almost nothing but steel, and everybody was wearing white. Once again, Axel wasn't really surprised to see any of this as he had grown up with it. He watched, as he walked by, a group of hefty looking men lift up a very large rocket launcher and carry it behind a door that read 'caution'. He heard several explosions moments later.

"Aha! There is your father," Marluxia said to Axel. Patting him on the back, Axel glared at the feminine male and looked forward to see his father, the King, Xemnas, standing by and observing a man using some kind of machine that caused sparks and some exhaust. Axel hurried over to Xemnas before Xemnas even had a chance to look over and see his red-headed son suddenly grab him from around the middle and squeeze.

"W-Wha- Axel?" Xemnas spoke, looking down at his son. Axel wasn't nearly as tall as Xemnas, but he came to his shoulders.

"Dad!" Axel said. "You promised me today that you'd show me around Priide Ardhi...and you haven't." Axel made sure his last word would make Xemnas feel guilt. The silver-haired king did not have a reaction to it, which bothered Axel. Nevertheless, Xemnas ended up chuckling and closing his eyes.

"Yes, I did promise you, Axel," Xemnas said without smiling, but Axel knew he wasn't angry. "However, this does not mean what I am doing at the moment is unimportant."

Groaning, Axel said, "What ARE you doing then?"

"Experimenting," Xemnas replied.

"That's what you ALWAYS say!" Axel barked.

Xemnas chuckled silently again, "Axel, let me explain. Did you by any chance see that rocket launcher that my men took back into private?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Axel asked.

"Well, that is my newest weapon," Xemnas spoke. "I created it myself, however there are some wires that need to be tweaked with. I'm calling it Aquatone."

Quirking an eyebrow, Axel couldn't help but wonder why it was going to be called that. "Why're you calling it that, Dad?"

"You do know what your mother's name is, right?" Xemnas said, looking a little bit offended.

"Well...yeah..."

"Would you believe if I told you that rocket launcher, when shot, creates the force of the biggest ocean wave you can think of? It all but drowns people in it's fire and shockwave..."

Axel understood completely now and no longer asked any questions about the Aquatone. Instead, he remembered the first question that entered his mind when he first arrived here. "Hey Dad... Why does the outside of this building look like nobody even thinks about it?"

"Good question, Axel," Xemnas said. "It is to trick anyone who might be an agent for H.Y.E.N.A., and this building was specifically built for those reasons. On the outside, a broken down building that no one worries about or cares about, but on the inside...a house of magnificent and mind-boggling wonders of powerful and deadly weaponry."

"Man, you guys take precautions," Axel said. "You've nearly doubled in bodyguards for The Rock, already, Dad, and there hasn't been an attack from H.Y.E.N.A. since fifteen years ago; that's what you told me."

"I know this, son," Xemnas responded. "But one can never be too careful..." Xemnas offered Axel a bit of a wink and a very rare smile. But that smile almost immediately faded away as Marluxia's voice rang through everyone's ears.

"Your Highness! H.Y.E.N.A. has been spotted a little ways south of here!"

Xemnas took action at once, pressing a button on electronic arm piece and speaking in to it, "I need soldiers at every entrance of Priide Ardhi, on the double, don't disappoint me. H.Y.E.N.A. is making their move towards the city! I need everyone on their feet, guns in hand and ready to fire if need be!"

Before Axel knew it, Xemnas was all but running towards the exit of the Weaponry House, "D-Dad! Wait!"

Xemnas halted and looked back at Axel, "Stay with Marluxia, Axel."

"C'mon, let me go with you," Axel begged. "I can help!"

"No!" Xemnas's voice thundered. "You go back to The Rock this instant!"

"Dad please!"

Xemnas hesitated a moment and breathed deeply. Unlike how he was only moments ago of nearly sprinting out of the building, Xemnas actually slowly strode over to Axel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now is not your time to help, Axel," Xemnas said. "Your time to fight will come." Xemnas moved away, nodded at Marluxia and rushed out. Sighing, Axel looked at the ground.

"Don't worry," Marluxia said. "You're lucky to have a father like our King. He's a great man who will protect his people at all costs. Once you become the King like him...you'll be able to take out members of H.Y.E.N.A. left and right, all with one finger to pull every trigger."

"But he never lets me go with him!" Axel whined. "How will I be able to help fight off H.Y.E.N.A. if I my own Dad won't even let me hold one of his "prized" guns."

"Oh, young master, once you reach a certain age you'll soon come to understand everything that your father is saying to you. These prized guns you say are priceless, not prized. And if you wonder why your father doesn't let you help or learn, it is because you are not ready yet, and he doesn't want you hurt."

Axel, still pouting, gave up on the conversation as Marluxia lead him back to The Rock.

* * *

><p>There hadn't been much activity back at The Rock since Axel returned. The red-headed prince was laid up in his room, laying on his bed, restlessly swinging his leg back and forth where it hung off the side of the mattress. He was aggravated; why couldn't he have just one hour with Xemnas? Just a little bit of time to socialize with his father and have a bit of fun with him? Xemnas almost always seemed busy, whether it was with creating some top of the notch flame thrower, laser pistol, or any kind of weapon. Xemnas even had boring jobs, like filling out stupid paperwork about buying certain equipment pieces from outside of Priide Ardhi, and even enormous shipments of food for the people of the city as well when times got difficult.<p>

Nevertheless, the worst thing was that Axel was bored and hardly had anything to do around The Rock besides sit around his room and fiddle with a toy model of a beautiful motorcycle he had wanted since he was thirteen. He had hoped he would get one for his birthday but all he got was an assortment of clothes, a huge computer monitor, and the newest 3D pixilated video-game goggles, in which one could basically be inserted into a video-game. Yes, he was a bit spoiled, but he would've been satisfied with the huge motorbike that goes up to two-hundred and fifty miles per hour.

As Axel continued to lay around, thinking he was going to get some kind of disease from being so bored, he suddenly got a thought of who might be able to show him around the city instead of his father.

"Maybe Saix can!" Axel exclaimed sitting up. "He doesn't do anything!" The redhead was exaggerating, of course, as he suddenly leapt off his bed and rushed out of his room and down the hallway, passing nearly twelve L.I.O.N. guards along the way.

Saix was Axel's uncle and Xemnas's brother. He was a rather stoic man who _did_have important duties. He was sitting in his personal chambers, specifically at his work-desk and writing slowly on some paper with a ballpoint pen. When Axel came into the room without knocking, Saix broke the tip of the pen and caused a small ink splatter on the paper, causing the words to be unreadable.

Sighing gently as Axel started talking immediately, Saix calmly picked up the papers and tore them several times before pressing a button on his solid white desk, causing a small panel to open up on the surface of the desk wherein Saix tossed the bits of paper into it and they burst into flames upon arrival in the built-in incinerator in his desk.

"Sorry, Axel, but I'm afraid I can't show you around the city today," said Saix, pushing some cerulean bangs out of his amber eyes.

"Awww! Why not?" Axel groaned.

"I have to call people, Axel," Saix grumbled. "Issues with the electrics in The Rock today. Along with many other things as well."

Axel sighed sadly, looking at the floor miserably. He dragged himself over to the white sofa in Saix's chambers and collapsing onto them, burying his face into the pillows.

Saix was searching his drawers for more pens but was seeming to have problems. He looked very lifeless in his eyes, as he always did, and like he wished his life would end. However, Saix seemed to also have a bit of a menacing look to him as well. He held a very large X-shaped scar on his face that no one knew where he had gotten it from. Xemnas had told Axel that Saix had gotten it when fighting off a mob of members of H.Y.E.N.A.

"Saix?" Axel mumbled from the couch.

"Yes?"

"When I become the King of The Rock...what're you going to be?" Axel asked, perking up his head.

"Tch," Saix spoke, rolling his eyes. He despised topics in which Axel was brought up about being the next ruler of The Rock. "I suppose I'll still be your uncle, if I'm not dead by then."

"Don't worry, Saix," Axel chuckled. "You're not going to die. You've been around forever."

Shaking his head, Saix returned to writing on a brand new piece of paper with a new pen and continued with his work. "So, your father didn't show you the city today?"

"No, he didn't," Axel groaned. "He said he was going to, but apparently there was a H.Y.E.N.A. sighting just outside the city."

"Heh, really now?" Saix spoke, raising an eyebrow. "You know what's just outside of the city, Axel?"

"No. What?"

"A smaller town that no one's been to in a while," answered Saix. "There's a few shops, and from what I recall there's a shop that makes...oh, what was it...huge motorcycles?"

Axel sat up right like a lightning bolt, eyes wide as saucers as his uncle said this. "Motorcycles?"

"Yes. Just like the one you wanted for your birthday," Saix said, looking up at his nephew. "I went there myself, hoping to buy you one...but for some reason I wasn't able to make it."

"Y-You were going to get me one of those bikes!" Axel nearly choked, now on his feet.

"Haha, yes, Axel, I was," Saix said. "I had just the right one picked out and everything. Perfect model...solid black."

Axel felt shivers go up his spine and then down to what actually felt like his crotch. Axel hadn't been this excited in months. His uncle was actually going to buy him one of those motorcycles Axel had been wanting to have since forever. And said motorcycle was sitting _just_ outside of the city! This was the perfect opportunity to NOT be bored. Axel bit his lip anxiously, knowing just how he was going to plan out the rest of the day accordingly to where _he_would want it, without any annoying bodyguards or rules.

There came a gentle knock at Saix's door and Saix pressed a button on his desk, speaking into a small microphone, "Yes, who is it?"

"_It's Roxas, Mr. Saix!"_

Axel was suddenly jerked out of his trance about the motorcycle when he heard that his best friend Roxas was about to come into the room. He hadn't even thought about how fun it would be to take Roxas along with him outside of the city. The doors opened and in stepped a petite young boy with golden blonde hair, big innocent blue eyes and he was holding a tea tray.

"I brought you something for you, Mr. Saix," Roxas smiled.

Looking up at the blonde from his desk, Saix's lips curled up, "Glad you thought about me."

Axel noticed that Roxas was wearing an apron that had the words 'Let me Serve You' written on it. Axel knew that Roxas was the son of one of the maids in The Rock. Any and almost all of the servants who lived in The Rock were all very friendly and were treated nicely and had splendid living areas inside the massive monument. Considering Roxas had no family connection with anybody who worked outside of The Rock, he was given the same duties as the rest of the maids were. Usually it was just bring tea and cakes to Saix, but he washed a few dishes now and then, too, he was only fourteen after all.

Smiling at Axel as the blonde began to stride over to Saix, Axel wanted to stop Roxas that instant and tell him what his awesome idea. With a cute smile on his face, Roxas placed the large silver tray on Saix's desk, setting down some very fancy teacups and a small plate of coffee cakes. Axel never really noticed the way Saix would look at Roxas; the redhead was always too busy looking at Roxas himself. It was safe to say Roxas was quite a work of art, being the son of the most beautiful maid in the entire skyscraper; Aerith.

Saix seemed to watch Roxas was some kind of desire that didn't seem very pleasant at all. He watched Roxas unload all the items off the tray and onto Saix's desk with amusement, and when Roxas was finished, the blue-haired male patted his palm against Roxas's backside when the blonde turned around. Roxas grimaced a little when this happened, but nevertheless bowed to Saix with a smile.

"If you need anything, sir, I'll help you right away!"

"That'll do..." Saix said, sipping a bit of tea and continuing his work.

"Roxas!" Axel whispered, grabbing the blonde by his upper arm. "I have a really cool idea!"

"What is it?" Roxas whispered back as the two of them left Saix's room.

"Saix just told me about a really cool shop just outside of the city," Axel went on, keeping his voice down as the two of them strolled down the hallways. "It's a motorbike shop! It sells the bikes just like I want!"

"Axel, you know how much those bikes cost?" Roxas smirked as they arrived in the sparkling clean kitchens.

"I don't wanna buy one!" Axel said. "I just wanna _see_one! In person."

Axel leaned against one of the spotless counters and sighed wishfully as he imagined himself on one of those giant bikes, making dust as he drove as fast as he could down the highway. Roxas was busy cleaning the silver tea tray.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Axel. It's outside of the city. Do you really think I should go?" Roxas asked.

"Go where?"

Both Axel and Roxas all but gasped in surprise when they heard this new female voice. Roxas's mother, Aerith, had just arrived in the kitchens, wearing the same exact apron as Roxas was.

"Where were you guys planning to head off to?" she asked with a smile.

Axel and Roxas had very wide eyes. They couldn't possibly tell Aerith that they were planning on going to a location _outside_of the city; Axel was barely able to go anywhere within the city. But this was an opportunity Axel was not going to pass up.

"Just to the market place," Axel lied with a grin.

"The market place?" Aerith said, raising her eyebrow. "Well, a little bit boring if you ask me."

"No, no, no," Roxas added. "I wanted to start um...learning how to make, um...deserts!"

"Roxas, you already know how to make deserts..." Aerith smiled.

"I don't know how to make crème brulee!" Roxas immediately said back.

Axel was forcing himself not to start laughing. This was why he spent so much time with Roxas; the blonde knew how to come up with excellent excuses to do fun, reckless things.

"Crème brulee..." Aerith murmured. "Alright, I suppose that's alright. You know all the ingredients?"

"I have them memorized, Mom." Roxas grinned delightedly.

"Aww, you're the best son anyone could ask for," Aerith giggled, kissing Roxas atop his head. The two teenagers began to slowly head away as Aerith began preparing a decadent chocolate cake.

"Hold on you two," Aerith called, causing Roxas and Axel to stop in their tracks. "Let me call Marluxia. He should always be with you."

Axel slapped a hand to his face and Roxas groaned softly under his breath, "Fuuuuck."


End file.
